This invention relates generally to lotion dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a clandestine lotion dispensing apparatus that reveals a dispensing device in a use configuration and conceals the dispensing device in a non-use configuration.
It is well-known and appreciated that it is difficult to apply lotion to one's own back. Many handheld and mounted devices have been developed to help resolve this problem. Handheld devices are easy to conceal when not in use, but their manual dexterity requirements often make them impractical or inconvenient to use. Mounted devices, on the other hand, are often mounted in a shower and are easier to use, but are unsightly when mounted anywhere other than a bathroom. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not present a device that is both convenient to use and convenient to conceal in a location other than a bathroom.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a clandestine lotion dispensing apparatus that is both easy to use and easy to conceal when mounted and not in use. Further, it would be desirable to have a lotion dispensing apparatus that is vertically adjustable to be useful for use by persons of different height.